Falling In Love
by Ares War Kid
Summary: Maguerite never dreamed of admitting that she loves Roxton. When she tells him it's not what she thought would happen. Roxton doesn't know if Marguerite is telling the truth or a joke? Will they ever be happy? MR swaps between Marguerites and Roxtons POV.
1. Falling In Love

A/N: This is my first poem this year and I'm sorry that I haven't written in a while been busy. This is a poem/a mini kind of story about the love between Lord Roxton and Marguerite. I hope you enjoy it please review it and tell me what you think. This is in Marguerites POV. Ares War KidJ

**Falling In Love**

Hehe I can't believe it I'm in love

He's handsome and dashing

Hehe I just can't believe it

I never thought this day would ever come to me

I mean I did have fetish thoughts about him

But nothing to vigorous .. yet!

Hmmm I have never been this happy

If this could of happened sooner

The I don't think I could of loved him as much

This expedition was to find diamonds and precious gems

Not to find love though

A women like me who had a past like I do

And secrets that no one knows all too

If we never came to this god forsaken land then

Would I ever have met him?

Has fate brung us together and thrown us into here

I doubt nothing would be the same in London

Or anywhere else that matter but why did I met him now

And not in London before hand

If we ever get of this plateau and back to London

Will everything be the same?

I mean will he still love me

Will everything be all right?

Will Veronica find out what really happened to her parents?

Will Veronica find her mother?

Would Veronica come back with Malone?

If he ever shows up again

Will Challenger get what he deserves?

Will I ever find out who I am?

Will I ever see my birth certificate?

Will Lord Roxton forgive himself about his brother's death?

I hope all these come true

We can only hope

We can only wait

We can only be sure that everything

Happens for a reason and reason only

And that we are brought together

Here in the lost world for a reason

That only time will tell.


	2. No Matter What

A/N: hey I'm back with another chapter to this poem/kind of mini story. It is still the love between Marguerite and Roxton but it's in Roxon's POV. I think that it's going to switch between the 2. Ares War Kid J

Awww how can I not love her

Th way she looks

The way she fights

I can't deny my heart

I truly love her

Like nothing else

I never thought that coming here

I would find love

She keeps denying my love

She says that shouldn't love her

The secrets that she has she doesn't like

She says that's the reason why

But I simply don't care

I love her

This plateau it has something to do with this

We are for a reason unknown to us

Consequently I don't care

I found love

I wouldn't find that back home

If we get off this place I hope

That some day we could be more then lovers

I don't care what she hides

I have secrets of my own too

London and here are different

The past and future are different

The only thing that is the same is the now

I know she loves me I love her

Whatever happened in the past

I don't care

The future can wait

The present is what is important

I will always love her

No matter what

I know that I cant deny anything

I just hope she can understand

No matter what happens to her

No matter what her past has

No matter what her name really is

No matter what she changes it to

I love her

I love Marguerite

Like nothing in this world.


	3. I Have Been Lonely Too Long

A/N: Hey all back with the third poem to Falling In Love. Right in the first 2 poems Marguerite has finally admitted she loves Roxton. Roxton also has admitted his love for her. But will Veronica, Challenger and Finn believe Marguerite if she tells them. Marguerite's POV. Ares War Kid JJJJJJ

Hmm I told Veronica

She just raised her eyebrow

And laughed

I can't believe she laughed

I told her I love Lord Roxton

And she laughed

Why?

I never laughed when she told me

That she loves Malone

Hmm I wonder what Challenger will say

Not much I suspect

I doubt if I told Roxton he will think

That I'll be joking after what I said

I didn't mean it

Honestly

I truly love him I hope he knows

I never meant to hurt him

I didn't mean too

Honestly will know one listen

I told Challenger he just told me off

Honestly why don't they understand

I bet I have much hope

If I told a T-rex

I bet they listen as much as

Challenger and Veronica did

Arrrgh!!!!

Why I can they believe me

Maybe it's my past

That seems to be the problem

Just cause one little thing happened

It doesn't stop me loving him

Nothing will

I will tell Roxton tomorrow

I'll go on a picnic and tell him

Or I could I tell him now

No I'll see what Finn says

Okay maybe someone listens

Finn says she can kind of see that I

Love him. Awww my Roxton

One day we will be more than lovers

I hope

I hope my past don't affect my future

I don't know how my life will be

Without him

I have been lonely too long


	4. Truth Or Joke?

A/N: Hey all, this is the fourth poem in my mini story/poems. I forgo to put up a disclaimer so im going to do now. Bit late I know, but I do not own Marguerite, Roxton, Veronica, Challenger or even Finn. The Lost World belongs to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Now that is over, let's begin the poem, it is in Roxton POV.

She told me she loved me

I don't believe that

She acted if she hated me

I'm confused

What the devil is she playing at?

I mean she says she don't

Now she does

Is this her joke?

When Marguerite wasn't in the tree house

I asked Veronica, Finn and Challenger

I told them what she said

Veronica to9ld me

That she that

But she only laughed

Thinking it was a joke

Challenger says that he told her off

Thinking it was a joke

He also says that she didn't

Look happy after getting told off

Finn on the other hand

She was different

She agreed to what Marguerite

That she looked relived that

For once she was understood

And that someone believed

That didn't help

3 different stories

2 which says that it was a joke

1 which believed it

Hmmm still didn't help

I want to believe Veronica

And Challenger

But something tells me

Finns right

But how?

Do I follow my heart?

Do I follow what my head says?

Do I follow Challengers advice?

Is this a joke?

Or is she telling the truth?


	5. With Or Without

A/N: Sorry for the long time of updating been busy and having poets block is there is such a thing called that. Thanks to anyone who has reviewed, just like to add I can not add dialogue between Marguerite and Roxton due to its in their point of view and telling you what's happening and if you don't like it then you don't have to read it. This is in Marguerite POV.

Like I said he didn't believe

Men!

What can I say

Men!

Arrgh! Can't live with them

But then I can't live without him

I never knew how much he means to me

I realised by what happened

When we got trapped

Was it the gas?

He lost his temper

He told me things

That I won't forget

Why he lost his temper?

I'll never know

I knew he could make me

Feel

Founding out about that dream

A reincarnation of a dryad high priestess

Is kind of scary

But Roxton was there

I don't know what would have happened

I mean f he wasn't there

Or anything

I really do truly love him

But however does he believe me?

I told him

When we got trapped

The words I remember most

Is that, he would breathe

His last breath for me

Would he really do that

For me? I mean

Also he wouldn't leave

The plateau without me

He is the only minus Ned and Challenger

Kind hearted man

Also he's the only one that

Don't care about my past

My future is with him

Not without him

Nothing would be right

Without him

Everything would e perfect

With him


	6. Will?

A/N: Hey everyone, Sorry that I haven't added a poem in a long time, I have been busy and I got poets block on writing this poem. This is the 6th poem and it is in Roxton's POV. I hope you like it and sorry if its short. Ares War Kid JJJJ

I really can't believe it

She really does love

I can't believe it

I really just can't

She…I just can't say anything

I mean is this real

Why now?

Why when we got trapped?

Was it the gas?

It could of?

It either had to be the gas

Or could it be the fact that we could have died

Either way she loves me

And that's all that matters

To me

I wonder what will happen

If we got back to London

Will we marry?

Will she leave me?

Will her past come back?

Will we ever get of this plateau?

Will everyone believe us?

Will we have a future?

Too may questions

Such a long time

What will happen?

Hmm I need to find her

She left after she told me

I didn't say anything

I didn't know what to say

It was sudden

I mean I didn't expect her to say it

Now I can't find her in the tree house

The others haven't seen her

So where is she?

Wait I hear gun fire

Is she in trouble?


	7. Save Me Roxton

A/N: Sorry for the long up date, I had college stuff to do. Now that is over I can devote more time to my poems/mini stories. Thanks for the reviews and the reviewers. We left the other chapter with Roxton wondering if Marguerite will still love him when they get back to London. Also Marguerite has run off and gun fire was heard. This is in Marguerite's POV.

Damn men!

Arrgh! I don't get them

I tell him I love him and

What happens he doesn't say a word?

Hmpf! I ran because of that

I just ran I didn't know what else to do

And now I'm in trouble

I shouldn't have ran

But Roxton made me though

I don't know what's worst

Being mad at Roxton

Or about to get capture by some pirates

I fired my gun at them

And hoping my friends at the tree house heard

Hope is all I have at the moment

I don't have enough bullets to take them out

Damn it!

Damn I really shouldn't have done that

Marguerite gets captured

ROXTON!!!!! HELP!!!!

Now if he didn't hear that then I wouldn't be surprised

I wonder if they know how to treat a lady

Ha! Doubt it

So now I am stuck in a tiny shack

With 5 men hoping for the others to save me

I bet that Veronica said that its better that I got caught

Passing time with un humanly men is hard

I now wish Roxton was here

I really need him

Now more then ever

Without him with me I don't know what to do

I mean I lived well with out men

But he's different

Roxton lovely Roxton

Why was I so childish to run

That's all I have ever done

Is run

I ran so much it was the only thing left

I shouldn't of done

Gun shot

They are here Roxton is here

ROXTON IN HERE

I hope he heard

I really hope

Because the looks on the pirates faces are not good

They gagged me all I have to do is

Wait and hope

Save me Roxton.


	8. Words shared between lovers

A/N: To all who reads this story of mine. I am so sorry that I haven't up dated this story in a long time, college has started again and of course it is harder then last year and I have been really busy with assignments and old college work. Plus now that it is December and of course that's also means Christmas Shopping is in need of doing and I have been fully occupied over the weeks and I haven't had the time to do my story. I have now found the time but I do not promise that I will be able to keep my time. So with what I have I am going to up date I am sorry for the long up date.

Now onto the story at hand we left the last chapter Marguerite tied up in a shack with a load of men and the others coming to rescue her and that she screamed out Roxton to save her. The question is will he rescue her? By the way this will be written in the 3rd POV and will start after Roxton hears the gun shot form Marguerites gun when she was firing at the Pirates. I hope you like it, on with the chapter.

When Roxton and the others heard Marguerite's gun shot the only thing to do was go after her. Its not everyday that Marguerite goes off and some how all ways end up in some sort of trouble? So once they got what they needed Roxton, Challenger, Finn and Veronica who said that it would teach Marguerite a lesson didn't go down very well with Roxton. They all headed after Marguerite they went in the direction when they first heard the gun shot from and see if they can find any sort of tracks that would lead them to hear.

Luckily for them the tracks were easily to follow since Marguerite was by the looks of it dragged to their camp. Pirates weren't known to be the best one for intelligence, but very good at getting what they wanted. So will the pirates give up Marguerite? Most likely no, anyway following the tracks that they left they found themselves to their camp and out numbered. This really didn't seem such a surprise to them as they have been in worst situations.

Firing their weapons they took out the ones guarding the out side "ROXTON IN HERE" Marguerite shouted, which made Roxton lose focus and looks up to the shack by doing this he made himself vunable to the enemy and got shot in his left upper arm. Thus making him twice as angry he shot his gun and killed the pirate

"MARGUERITE I'M COMING" Roxton shouted back hoping that she heard. Before he had the chance to run into the shack he got pulled back by Challenger and Veronica.

"NO! You don't how many are in there and you are already injured and we don't want you to get killed now do we" Challenger told him

"We need to save her. Its my fault that she ran so its me who has to save her. With or without you guys" Roxton protested to them. Wrestling himself lose form the grips of Veronica and Challenger he sat there waiting for them to reply, while allowing Veronica and Challenger to patch up his left upper arm as best as they can do for now

"We need to flush them out and at the same time trying not to hurt Marguerite at the process" Challenger told them. Nodding to agree with what he said. Then the squeaky of the door caught there attentions, 3 out off the 5 that are in the shack came out this giving Veronica an idea. Telling her idea to the others they agree.

Following out Veronica's plan, the out come of this was a happy one. Veronica, Finn and Challenger distracted the 3 pirates that came out of the shack giving Roxton time to run in and kill the other 2 and save his love in the process. Once Roxton killed the other 2, he untied her and removed the gag from her mouth. The first thing that happened was a kiss, a passionate kiss only shared by lovers. Walking out of the shack Marguerite was greeted by hugs from everyone else and they made there way back to the treehouse.

Back at the treehouse and on the balcony, Roxton and Marguerite stood arms around each other watching the sun setting over the plateau. Marguerite looked at her Roxton

"My Love, I'm sorry that I ran I didn't mean to. It was that you didn't say anything. But I was telling the truth Lord John Roxton I Love You from the bottom of my heart I will always love you no matter what" she told him

Looking at her Roxton replied with

"I am sorry for not saying anything after you told me. I was just in shock that is all and for that I am truly sorry and never get caught again, I was never so scared in my life when that happened. So Lady Marguerite Krux I Love You that is also from the bottom of my heart I will never let anyone do harm to you."

With that said their lips met with a kiss just as the last rays of the sun flashed over the plateau, and the raising of moon.

The End

A/N: That is it. Sorry if you didn't like this chapter I am not good at romance or writing story mode but I have finished and if you think I should write another one either a sequel or a complete different story/poem please just leave me a comment thanks to all who review and reviewed it, and I hope you did like it.


End file.
